In love with a criminal
by nuriko1997
Summary: una pelirroja que acude a clases en un instituto inicia una relación con un peliverde, un criminal de la zona.Sin embargo, no solo se verá involucrada en un amor prohibido, sino también en un secreto que corre por la sangre asesina de su amante ZoNa
1. El encuentro Secuencia 1

SECUENCIA 1

NAMI, HANCOCK Y VIVÍ

_(La estancia está sumida en la completa oscuridad. Es un cuarto pequeño y de tonalidades azuladas camufladas en las sombras. No se ve nada, pero sin embargo, alguien alza la luz. Una chica de pelo azul y largo sube la persiana con gran ímpetu mientras que una pelirroja se gime medio dormida cuando la inesperada luz alcanza sus ojos cerrados, incomodándola)_

VIVI. Arriba Nami… es la hora de levantarse… _(dice apartando las cortinas)_

NAMI. Umhhhhhhhh… no… _(contesta ronroneando)_

_(La peliazul se acerca a su amiga y la destapa con brusquedad. Nami se encoge sobre si misma y se da la vuelta para ignorarla. La otra se cruza de brazos y se gira, dirigiéndose a la otra cama del cuarto)_

VIVI. Hancock… llegó tu turno _(agarrando la manta de la otra cama, tira de ella para retirarla)_

_(Se queda con cara de alucinada al comprobar que no hay nadie bajo ella)_

VIVI. (a Nami) chica… tenemos un pequeño problema… la morena no está

NAMI. _(Incorporándose y frotándose el ojo en señal de tener sueño_) Se habrá vuelto a ir de copas por la noche…

VIVI. _(de nuevo mira a la cama vacía)_ No… si eso es evidente

_(De repente, se escucha un gran estrépito procedente de la ventana. Viví a la que la pilla más cerca se aproxima con prisa hacia ella y mira a través del cristal. Se separa con brusquedad para tener más accesible el pestillo. Lo abre y deja que alguien entre por la ventana)_

VIVI. _(exclamando a la recién llegada)_ ¿Hancock… dónde se supone que has estado?

HANCOCK. _(con desdén)_ donde me sale del… ****

NAMI. _(recogiendo en dos coletas bajas su corta melena)_ ¿Acabas de llegar?

_(Hancock asiente y levanta una litrona, mostrándosela)_

HANCOCK. _(con satisfacción y suficiencia)_Llegué a cinco

VIVI. De acuerdo… _(ayudándola a bajar de la ventana)_ pero deberías ducharte, que apestas a alcohol

HANCOCK. ¿y qué se supone que pasa? ¿tienes algún problema peliazul?

VIVI. Ehmm… no, solo digo que no estás que digamos muy aceptable para ir ahora a una clase de mates…

HANCOCK. _(resoplando)_ como odio la academia… _(hace una pausa)_ está bien, me iré al baño ahora

_(Se va. Entonces Vivi y Nami se percatan de que está tambaleándose tratando de mantener el equilibrio y que lleva las ropas medio caídas, casi enseñándolo todo. Plantean el ayudarla, pero continúan con sus labores. Vivi se hace una coleta trasera que le llega hasta el culo, mientras que la pelirroja se prepara para hacer la cama. Mientras tanto, se oye un ruido procedente del baño, un sonido muy urinario… y prolongadísimo)_


	2. El encuentro Secuencia 2

**En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a **Lori-chan** (perdón si el nombre está mal), por ser la primera en comentar en esta historia… ¡me mató la ilusión! Y por supuesto, a una amiga de mi amiga Izarbe (que espero alcanzar yo también ese puesto), **Moni Mugiwara**, y no solo se lo agradezco a ella, sino también a su paciencia para escribirme todoooo eso. Me habéis matado, chicas; y haber si me resucitáis entre las dos porque vamos… me habéis dejao…**

**Vale, ahora la segunda cosa (que Moni comentaba en su review), la historia va a estar escrita como un guión cinematográfico, porque lo intenté en narración y descubrí que no era lo mío, esto me resulta mucho más sencillo y ameno, fácil de leer y tal… así que espero que no sea ningún inconveniente para vosotrs y que lo sigáis disfrutando más, tened en cuenta, que he intentado hacerlo como una narración en presente, para no defraudaros . También he de puntuar que es mi primer fic que escribo sin ayuda (aunque la idea es tanto de Izarbe como mía, y la tenemos ya toda currada en capítulos). Ah¡, eso, otra cosa muy importante… los capítulos. Realmente la historia se divide en (prolongados…) capítulos que se dividen en secuencias o escenas que se dividen dependiendo de el lugar donde se hallan los personajes. Cada capítulo corresponde a su vez a un día de la semana.**

**Bueno, y cada secuencia es cortita, aunque de momento, esta es un poco más larga que la anterior **

SECUENCIA 2

LUFFY, NAMI, HANCOCK, VIVI y ROBIN

_(Ya preparadas, las tres chicas avanzan por los pasillos de la residencia vestidas con uniformes. Cuando van a bajar la escaleras, un chico moreno, delgado y de aspecto liberal las llama y corre hacia ellas, quienes lo esperan junto a la barandilla)_

NAMI._ (Entre risas) _No deberías correr por lo pasillos

LUFFY._ (Jadeando del cansancio) _dios… hace un montón que no hago deporte, se me está empezando a notar en la resistencia

_(Las chicas ríen divertidas por el comentario)_

NAMI. ¿Por qué no te vas adelantando?

LUFFY.Porque quiero estar contigo, si te parece…

_(Vivi al escucharlo, entorna los ojos y se queda abstraída en sus pensamientos más íntimos)_

NAMI._ (Socarrona) _Uy sí, es que yo soy_…_

_(Hancock la corta)_

HANCOCK. ¿Por qué dejas de imitar a las pijas y no te vuelves más macarra como yo?

_(Vivi abre la boca para hablar, pero prefiere callar sus reproches ahora que está a tiempo)_

LUFFY._ (A Hancock, con cierto odio en sus hojos) _oye, ¿y qué tal te va con mi hermano?

_(La morena se sorprende ante la inesperada pregunta, quedándose muda)_

HANCOCK._ (Recuperando la voz y en cierto modo, la razón) _Ay niño… esas cosas son demasiado personales… _(Da unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda del aludido) _Y no sé preguntan ¿de acuerdo?

_(El otro asiente, a la vez que esboza una sonrisa de disculpa, un poco más tranquilo, y Vivi se sonroja levemente ante aquella acción)_

NAMI._ (Mirando su reloj muñequero) _Bueno, llegamos casi que tarde a clase, así que…

_(Sin esperarlo ni un segundo, todos se echan a correr de camino al instituto, bajando a tropezones las escaleras. Vivi es empujada a propósito por Hancock y, dejada pasar por Luffy, que no atina a reaccionar, está a punto de caer de bruces contra el suelo ya en la planta baja)_

TODOS MENOS HANCOCK_. (Quién se ríe con malicia)_ ¡Vivi!

_(Vivi no llega a rozar el suelo, porque unas manos la agarran para evitarlo. La peliazul alza la vista para identificar a su salvador)_

_(Resulta ser salvadora. Una mujer morena de pelo liso con extraños brillos zafiros incrustados en él ante la luz, de unos ojos increíblemente azules)_

ROBIN._ (Incorporando a Vivi, que se queda prendada mirándola_) Deberías tener más cuidado cuando bajas las escaleras

_(Una gotita anime emana dela cabeza de Vivi)_

VIVI. Bien, si la culpa ha sido de Hancock…

_(La mujer le sonríe y comienza a subir las escaleras, provocando las miradas inquisitivas de todos los que las están bajando. La morena se mueve con naturalidad y elegancia, y provoca a los chicos con sus movimientos atrevidos y sensuales. Cuando Luffy se cruza con ella, esta se lo queda mirando sin disimulo alguno, lo que hace que el chico se ruborice. Mientras tanto, contemplando la escena desde abajo, Vivi hace un mohín, frustrada. Siguiéndola con la mirada, el grupo intercambian gestos de perplejidad entre ellos)_

_(Hancock baja apresurada las escaleras para reunirse con su compañera, y una vez a su lado, le tiende la mano en señal de disculpa. La otra duda un segundo, pero con una sonrisa, termina por estrechársela. Como un rayo, Hancock se arrima a su oído, y diciéndole mediante susurros:_

HANCOCK. Era para comprobar si tu querido amado te ayudaba a frenar la caída… pero ya veo que no_ (Con malicia, se aparta de ella)_

_(Vivi suspira con agobio: Hancock siempre viene acompañada de su desdén y esa mala manera de fastidiar a los demás. Pero aun así, no puede evitar quedarse preocupada ante lo que le acaba de decir, y con el significado a lo que aquello conlleva)_

_(Hancock se va, despidiéndose antes con la mano de Nami, indicándole sus intenciones. Nami y Luffy bajan junto a Vivi)_

VIVI._ (Dirigiéndose a Luffy, baja la mirada mientras se rasca el brazo con timidez) …_

LUFFY. ¿? (Se queda esperando que la chica continúe)

NAMI. ¿Qué pasa, Vivi? ¿Estás bien? Deberías de comprender ya a Hancock… ella es muy…

VIVI. ¡no se trata de eso!_ (gritando, interrumpiendo bruscamente a la pelirroja. Se gira a Luffy, y alzando la voz) _¡SI ME HUBIERA AGARRADO NO ME HUBIERA CAÍDO!

_(Los otros dos se miran perplejos. Luffy alza las manos en señal de disculpa)_

LUFFY. Lo siento Vivi pero…_ (La susodicha tiene los ojos tan rojos que parece que va a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento: mejor no meter la pata, piensa el moreno) _mira…si no te has llegado a caer…

NAMI._ (Ignorando los sentimientos de su amiga) _es verdad, Vivi… lo importante es que no haya pasado nada… ha aparecido esa mujer… con pintas extrañas y ha frenado tu caída ¿no?

_(Ante la respuesta, Vivi abre los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa. Se vuelve hacia su amiga y le dirige una furiosa mirada)_

VIVI. ¡TE ODIOO! NO TE ENTERAS DE NADA NAMI

_(Y diciendo esto y con lágrimas en los ojos, corre lejos de la pareja, quienes ante la reacción, se miran desorientados)_

NAMI._ (Después de una pausa de meditación) _Bueno…pues no nos queda otra que ir solos a clase ¿no?

_(Luffy ríe)_

LUFFY. Sí, eso parece…_ (Contesta sin perder la sonrisa, totalmente despreocupado)_

NAMI._ (Posa su dedo en su labio, pensativa y se dispone a cambiar de tema) _porque imagino que Hancock habrá ido a hacer pirola con…

LUFFY. No digas el nombre_ (le corta con sequedad)_

_(Habían empezado a caminar, pero ante la situación en la que se ve Nami, esta se para en seco. Luffy se detiene unos pasos más adelante)_

NAMI. ¿Es que acaso ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos…? ¿Estáis enfadados?

_(De nuevo, se hace el silencio)_

LUFFY. (Aprieta los puños) Nami… creo que vas a tenerte que ir sola a clase… yo… iré más tarde

_(Aturdida, la pelirroja se queda mirando al que le está dando la espalda ahora, y continúa en esa posición hasta que el adolescente desaparece por la puerta sin girarse una última vez, siquiera)_

NAMI. Vale… les ha pasado algo…

_(Sin percatarse Nami de su presencia, un chico alto y musculoso de unos diecinueve años aparece en la estancia y se acerca a la pelirroja por la espalda. Le roza el hombro y un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo, cuando se gira instintivamente, descubre que se trata de un chico… ¿peliverde?)_

**Bueno, aquí termina la siguiente secuencia, creo que solo falta una para completar el capítulo… pero no lo tengo muy claro.**

**A propósito, este capítulo se llama **"El encuentro"


	3. El encuentro Secuencia 3

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan esta historia… y perdón a la vez por tardar tanto en subir esta tercera y última secuencia del capítulo. Aviso de que el "fantasma" que se nombra es una invención de Hancock, pero que se aclarará en los capítulos siguientes… no seáis impacientes en este aspecto, por favor. Y no penséis raro de esta secuencia, que no voy a mezclar cosas raras con el trama… ^^**

SECUENCIA 3

NAMI, ZORO, HANCOCK Y VIVI

NAMI. ¿Por qué, por qué de repente este chico que corría como una bala por el pasillo… se ha parado, se ha girado, y me ha mirado? ¿Por qué a la vez que su no intencionado roce, una flecha ha cruzado el aire y se ha clavado de lleno en mi corazón…? ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan… nuevo? _(piensa la pelirroja mientras el extraño peliverde se acerca a ella con lentitud, con un gesto grabado en el rostro indescifrable)_

ZORO. Hola, _(Esboza una sonrisa encantadora y seductora seguidamente tras el saludo)_ ¿es este el instituto "Eceip"?

NAMI_. (Petrificada, necesita tiempo para reaccionar)_ ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Es este…

ZORO. _(La sonrisa del chico se hace más amplia todavía)_ ¿Y por casualidad no sabrás donde está el despacho del director?

NAMI. Ehmmm… _(Señala hacia la dirección indicada) _es por ahí _(como si despertara de un sueño, se percata de que no ha dejado de mirarlo ni aún para indicarle el lugar. Mueve bruscamente la cabeza como queriendo arreglar el error)_

ZORO. Bien, no muchas gracias… tú… vete a clase… _(Empieza a decir, acompañando sus órdenes indirectas con gestos aclaradores) _

_(Pero la pelirroja no parece darse cuenta, está como ida, perdida en la mirada del chico. Este se da cuenta y sonríe con malicia)_

ZORO. _(Con voz seductora)_Veo que soy demasiado irresistible para ti, eh…

_(Y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la muchacha, le agarra la cabeza por detrás para arrimársela a él. Cuando la tiene a su alcance, hace ademán de posar sus labios en los de ella, que no atiende a razones…)_

_(Pero en el momento crítico, desvía levemente la dirección de su boca, terminando por plasmar el beso en la mejilla de la chica)_

_(La acción se convierte en la gota que colma el vaso)_

_(Una mano se alza al aire, y descarga toda su furia sobre el moflete del chico, haciéndole retroceder, acarreando a que este alargue la distancia que lo separa de Nami)_

ZORO_. (Mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo, mientras se acaricia con brío la mejilla que se le ha puesto roja) _idiota_… (Susurra, pero el insulto no va dirigido a Nami)_

_(La chica parece volver en sí ahora, y se queda mirando inquisitivamente al peliverde)_

NAMI. ¿Qué has…?

ZORO. _(Parece recuperar la compostura)_ un pequeño agradecimiento por tu amabilidad…

NAMI. _(Se percata del hinchazón de la cara del chico)_ ¿Qué… qué te ha pasado…? Juraría que hace un instante no…

ZORO. Serán los fantasmas que hay en la escuela _(le corta, socarrón, haciendo principal hincapié en la palabra "fantasma")_

_(Nami parece advertir algo, y de repente, comienza a ruborizarse progresivamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior como queriendo eludir algo)_

_(Zoro se percata)_

ZORO. Chica… ¿qué te pasa…? ¿Estás bien_? (su semblante divertido se troca a la preocupación)_

_(Lo que no se esperaba el joven, es lo que venía a continuación)_

NAMI. ¡PERDÓNAME SI HE SIDO YO NO QUERÍA HACERLOS, LO DEL BESO ME HA IMPACTADO MUCHO PORQUE ES LA PRIMERA QUE UN CHICO TAN ARGGGGGHHHHHH ME LO DA Y Y… Y… ES QUE SI INCONSCIENTEMENTE TE HE SOLTADO LA TORTA LO SIENTO MUCHO PERDÓNAME MIRA ES QUE YO…!

_(Zoro trata de procesar la estocada de información que acaba de recibir. Se rasca la oreja con el meñique, en señal de incredulidad)_

ZORO. Tranquila… no has sido tú si no…

_(Lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los encharcados ojos de la pelirroja)_

_(El peliverde, en un falso intento por consolarla se aproxima a ella, resoplando con resignación)_

ZORO. Chica…

_(Pero no puede continuar. Como un rayo, unos brazos se le enredan al cuerpo y unos cálidos labios se cierran sobre los suyos)_

_(La rápida reacción de Nami deja perplejo a Zoro, que tarda unos segundos en volver en sí para intentar liberarse del abrazo)_

_(Cuando se separan, Nami se le queda sonriendo, sin la más mínima seña de haber estado llorando el segundo anterior_)

NAMI. Puedo ser muy puñetera si me lo propongo… (_Dice simplemente, largándose de allí)_

_(En el corredor principal queda un aturdido Zoro, mirando fijamente los pasos de la figura de la chica)_

…

HANCOCK. ¿VES NAMI? ¡ESO ES LO QUE TENDRÍAS QUE HABER HECHO! _(se oye gritar a la morena, entre airosa y cabreada)_

VIVI. _(la mira con desdén y estupefacción)_ ¿y cómo se supone que iba a hacer nuestra Nami tal cosa? Eso va más contigo, Hancock…

HANCOCK. _(a Nami)_ ¡no digas eso Vivi! Si Nami quiere, puede hacerlo!

_(Ambas se giran a una hacia la pelirroja queriendo que acepte sus versiones, que yace sentada en una silla con la carita toda roja)_

_(Al verla así, de nuevo sus amigas sienten pena por ella. Y suspiran casi al mismo tiempo)_

_(Vivi es la primera en sentarse a su lado)_

VIVI. _(acunando a Nami)_ tonta… no te ralles por Hancock… que aunque te haya contado su versión

_(Nami la mira con cara de pocos amigos: se esperaba otro tipo de consuelo)_

_(Una gota anime cae por la nuca de la peliazul)_

_(El turno de Hancock)  
_

HANCOCK. Mira querida… ese tío estaba mazao según nos has contado… y es evidente que ha sido un flechazo, aunque no correspondido…

VIVI. _(enojada)_ pero Hancock, no le digas eso que aun la deprimes más _(a Nami_) mira… yo creo…

HANCOCK. _(Saliéndole humo de las orejas a causa de la interrupción de Vivi)_ ¡OYE PELIAZUL,YA ME DIRÁS QUE LE PIENSAS ACONSEJAR A NUESTRA NAMI SI LLEVAS MEDIA VIDA SOLTERA!

_(Nami hunde el rostro en las rodillas, avergonzada de la situación de sus dos mejores amigas: se llevan fatal)_

VIVI. Habló… la putilla de turno… _(Le espeta)_

_(La incomodidad y humillación se abre paso entre la morena, que enseguida se refleja en su cara)_

_(Coge aire y se dispone a soltarle una buena cuando Nami se interpone entre ambas, con cierta suficiencia)_

NAMI. Creo que ya está bien ¿no? _(dice sin mirar a ninguna de las dos a la cara)_

HANCOK. Es que esta… me estresa tanto que…

VIVI. Solo digo la realidad de mis pensamientos…

_(Y tras sacarse la lengua mutuamente, se dan la espalda, quedando Nami ignorada por ambas)_

NAMI. _(Tras varios suspiros)_ vale… ¿no me ibais a aconsejar con lo del peliverde?

_(Ante sus palabras, las dos chicas olvidan repentinamente su enfado y vuelven a mirarse intentando asimilar la situación y encontrar la solución)_

VIVI. Bien pues… antes de que Hacock hubiera versionado lo que había pasado _(Hanccok le lanza una mirada fulminante, lo que hace que piense un segundo) _por cierto, ¿qué pasó al final?

NAMI. Pffff….pues que el chico me dio un beso en la mejilla y me quedé helada… entonces después de despedirse y sonreírme de nuevo ¡AY PERO QUE SONRISA TAN BONITA TIENE! Se fue corriendo ¡DIOS, QUE ATRACTIVO SE LE VE CORRIENDO¡

_(Vivi y Hancock no se sorprenden ante los cambios de tono de su amiga, y pasan a la acción)_

_(Abren un círculo de susurros del que excluyen a la pelirroja y tras descubrir que no tienen soluciones, empiezan a dar sus propias opiniones)  
_

HANCOCK. Pues… es un chico misterioso ¿eh? Ya me gusta…

VIVI. Pues tan extraño que es… Nami, debes de olvidarlo, esos tipos resultan ser luego los peores… son los que te ponen los cuernos… y cosas de esas ¿no?

HANCOCK. Cállate ya (a la pelirroja)Nami, no hagas caso de esta pija que no tiene ni idea de la vida… aprovecha ahora que estás a tiempo, es la primera vez que te enamoras de verdad ¿no?

NAMI. _(Pensativa)_ mmm… creo que no es amor del todo, bueno, no lo sé…

HANCOCK. Bueno, bueno… si me lo permites, yo te administraré la información que desees saber de él…

VIVI. Como de que tamaño la tiene… que tal lo hace… como son sus orgasmos… cosas típicas que se-sa-ben después de robártelo a hurtadillas

HANCOCK. _(No ha pillado el sentido conativo de las palabras)_ si… y ¿qué más te interesaría saber de él? _(Vivi rompe a reír)_ ¿Y A TI AHORA QUE TE PASA?

VIVI. _(sin poder detenerse)_ nada nada…

NAMI. … solo que te ha llamado puta por toda la cara y ni te has enterado…

HANCOCK. ¿QUÉ? _(Le levanta la mano a la peliazul, que alza los brazos en señal de paz)_

NAMI. Hancock…

_(En ese momento, suena el timbre del instituto)_

VIVI. Pfffff… se acabó el recreo…

HANCOCK. Oh, no me digas… ¿también soy sorda, además de puta? _(le espeta)_

NAMI. Parad…

VIVI. _(ignorando a la pelirroja)_ no lo sé, descúbrelo por ti misma, aunque en la clase de los gilipoyas, a la que vas tú, no creo que lo averigües…

HANCOCK. _(Sigue sin saber a lo que se refiere)_ ¿Qué dices, boba?

NAMI. _(Desesperada)_ ¡Se refiere a que vas a C! a la clase de los que repiten y los que suspenden…

VIVI. Jaja, yo estoy en A…

NAMI. Vivi, yo estoy en B ¿eso qué es? ¿La clase de los normales?

HANCOCK. _(Por lo visto, las referencias de Nami si que las entiende)_ es que Vivi es una empollona superdotada…

VIVI. Eh… tampoco te pases…

HANCOK. _(Con sorna)_ ¿Dónde están las gafitas de culo de botella, señorita Vivi?

VIVI. Idiota… es de culo de vaso

HANCOCK. Pues yo digo que es de botella y punto

VIVI. Claro… es que tú directamente privas de las botellas, no necesitas vaso…

_(De nuevo, Hancock no lo pilla)_

_(Al rato, las chicas se despiden y se dirigen cada una a su clase. A las tres les esperan otras tres largas horas de estudio, aunque las empleen de distinta manera)_

**Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta aquí el capítulo 1- el encuentro…**

**Si no habéis entendido… porque sería de lo más normal, ya que yo esto de escribir como que no… XD:**

**Hancock versiona la historia de Nami hasta el beso en la mejilla, lo de la hostia y en adelante ya no ocurre en verdad, todo es la fantasía de la morena… ¿y a qué no adivináis a quién se refiere Hancocok como el "fantasma"?**

**Si seguís leyendo… lo descubriréis… o la menos, eso intentareé ^^**


	4. La carta Secuencia 1

**He aquí la primera secuencia del capítulo 2, titulado "la carta" haciendo referencia a… bueno, si leéis lo descubriréis… solo aviso de que continúan las discusiones entre Vivi y Hancock y advierto que a más de uno le pueden doler las incoherencias que se espetan la una a la otra… **

**Además, aprovecho para decir que en este capítulo, el peliverde y la pelirroja, se conocen abiertamente…**

**Enjoy ^^**

SECUENCIA 1

NAMI, VIVI, HANCOCK Y ZORO

_(Las tres chicas llegan al hall del instituto, donde se dirigen casa una a su taquilla correspondiente, las cuales son complementarias las unas a las otras)_

HANCOCK. _(Abriendo su taquilla con brío)_ eres una cerda, no te metas conmigo, que mejor no hablemos de ti, niña… _(Un puñado de cartas cae sobre sus pies)_

_(Vivi se queda estupefacta ante el montón de papeles)_

_(Hancock se agacha para recoger algunas de ellas, y las va hojeando con apatía. Todas poseen como remitentes chicos interesados en poseer su amor. Vivi aprovecha para contratacar) _

VIVI. _(Socarrona_) Ja, mira por donde… además de alcohólica, putilla ¿de dónde has conseguido tantos fans, Hancock…?

HANCOCK_. (Esta vez tiene preparada muy bien la respuesta, la cual dice con suficiencia)_ mejor muchas que ninguna ¿no?

_(Vivi termina cabreada. Esta vez, tiene que reconocer que Hancock tiene razón: mira con frustración al interior oscuro y vacío de su taquilla. No, por mucho que mire una y otra vez, las cartas de amor no parecerán de la nada… ya quisiera que "esa" persona sele declarase, pero…)_

(_Nami se percata de que su amiga parece muy afligida a causa del comentario. Piensa reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero… no quiere ponerse de lado de ninguna de las dos. Eso es lo malo de tener dos mejores amigas, en vez de una piensa con resentimiento)_

NAMI. _(A sus dos amigas, que entretejen una fuerte pero común discusión)_ Chicas… vale ya, no pasa nada… _(Abre la taquilla con la llave sin desviar la mirada de las dos chicas)_ ¿Qué más da si prefiere beber sin recipiente pequeño? _(Algo cae al suelo, provocando un fuerte estrépito al chocar)_ Directamente de… _(Se percata de repente del sonido)_

_(Tanto ella, como las otras dos, callan de pronto)_

_(Todas agachan la mirada, contemplando el objeto caído con curiosidad)_

_(Seguidamente, se miran entre ellas, incrédulas. El enfado que compartían la morena y la peliazul parece evaporarse de repente)_

VIVI. _(Un poco aturdida)_ Nami… es para ti, ¿no?

_(La pelirroja no contesta, está demasiado conmovida)_

HANCOCK. Uy nena… es tu primera carta ¿verdad? _(Vivi le sostiene la mirada, amenazadoramente y ella se rehúsa de los ojos castaños de la peliazul, pretendiendo corregir su error)_ aunque ya me sorprendía bastante… eres muy guapa, y tienes unas curvas… fiuuuu, quien quisiera tener esos semejantes dotes… _(Concluye silbando)_

_(Vivi sonríe para sí. Por lo menos, la morena no ha metido la pata esta vez)_

_(Nami hace un gesto complaciente, limitándose a sonreír)_

_(Todas vuelven a centrar su atención al misterioso objeto…)_

_(Se trata… ¿de un móvil? Más concretamente… de una…)_

HANCOCK Y VIVI. _(Exclamando al unísono)_ ¿¡UNA BLACK-BERRY!

_(La pelirroja no contesta. Se ha quedado completamente en blanco. Ensimismada, contempla el artilugio que ahora yace en sus manos, después de recuperarlo del frío suelo)_

VIVI. Dios… ¿te haces idea de lo que cuesta eso?

HANCOCK. ¿Quién habrá sido el gracioso que habrá pagada la primada…? _(De nuevo, Vivi le fulmina con la mirada)_ Ejem, ejem… ¿cómo es posible… ehmmm… que…?

VIVI. _(Suspirando con asco_) déjalo ya ¿quieres? No empeores el momento…

HANCOCK. _(La señala con el dedo índice)_ Mira, yo diré cuando me callo y cuando no ¿entendido? _(Le golpea con la yema de su miembro, desafiante)_

VIVI. _(Entornando los ojos, furiosa)_ no estoy para NADA de acuerdo con tus exigencias…

HANCOCK. _(Estupefacta y en blanco ante la respuesta)_ Pues…

NAMI. ¡Tiene un mensaje! _(Chilla, airada, lo que desvía de nuevo la atención de las dos fieras)_

HANCOCK Y NAMI. ¡¿CÓMO QUE UN MENSAJE?

_(Entre las tres forman un círculo alrededor del móvil)_

NAMI. _(Leyendo de las notas del móvil)_ Hace tiempo que te vi pene… "pene-entrar" a mi vida, desde entonces han sido demasiados los momentos largos y pesados que he pasado esperándote, afligido por solo poder limitarme a pensar en ti, sin poder hacerte tangible en mi deseo de… ¿de tocarte? Con estos dedos míos tan poderosos y… seductores… y esos grandes y excitantes dotes tuyos, que a todo paran el movimiento de la Tierra alrededor del sol y sobre sí misma… que por mucho que no me haya criado medio analfabeto en este horrible mundo… sé muy, mejor dicho, demasiado bien, lo que quieres… nena. Sin mi tu vida no es absolutamente nada… y al revés, o viceversa, o cómo coño se diga…

(_Nami había empezado con una entusiasmada sonrisa, pero conforme iba leyendo, su gesto se trocaba con cada sílaba a una más enfurruñado y molesto…)_

_(Cuando terminó, se hizo un pesado silencio. Hancock se tuvo que tapar la boca para no romper a reír allí mismo)_

NAMI. Vaya… ¿quién habrá podido mandarme esta delicia…?

HANCOCK. Definitivamente ha sido Luffy _(suelta bruscamente la morena_) no he conocido a nadie más guarro que él…

VIVI. Será guarro comiendo… pero no de temas tan… ¿eróticos es la palabra políticamente correcta? _(Replica, un tanto molesta)_

HANCOCK. _(Por enésima vez en le día, queda sorprendida ante la reacción de su… "amiga". La mira con un gesto pillín) _Uy, niña… no sabía eso de ti…

_(La peliazul se limita a bufarle)_

_(Mientras tanto, Nami permanece hundida en la desesperación…)_

_(Oye las voces lejanas de sus dos amigas discutiendo, las figuras de los alumnos yendo hacia sus clases, a miles de personas circulando y hablando a la vez… y ella solo puede pensar en el significado de esa carta… de ese maldito mensaje incrustado en una Black-Berry…)_

_(Y de repente, nota una presencia desconocida pero a la vez, familiar, tras de sí)_

_(Se vuelve con brusquedad)_

_(Pero solo se encuentra con su reflejo en la ventana…)_

_(Alguien la agarra del brazo, lo que le provoca dar un respingo)_

VIVI. _(Con cara de preocupación)_ Nami… acaba de tocar el timbre… ¿vamos ya a clase?

NAMI. _(Mirando alrededor con nerviosismo)_ ¿Dónde… dónde está Hancock…?

VIVI. (_Completamente perdida_) lleva un rato advirtiéndote de que se iba ya para clase… ¿acaso no la has escuchado…?

NAMI. _(Parpadea con perplejidad)_ Sí… claro_… (Miente)_ Sí, claro que le he oído _(Y sonríe)_

_(Vivi se despreocupa ante el gesto, y le suelta el brazo)_

VIVI. Bueno pues… marchando… _(Mira su reloj con ansiedad)_ ¡Que ya llegamos tarde! Y a ti… no te conviene mucho… ¡Estás entre el cinco y el cuatro!

NAMI. _(Hace ademán de seguirla, contagiándose del desasosiego de la peliazul)_ si, si…

_(De repente, vuelve a presenciar aquella sensación de tener alguien observándola por la espalda…)_

_(…Y esta vez, se vuelve a girar…)_

_(…Y entonces, lo ve…)_

_(Allí, tras la ventana, tumbado sobre una rama fuerte y gruesa del árbol que se encuentra pegado al edificio, siguiendo todos sus pasos con esa mirada sarcástica y criminal…)_

_(Está él)_

_(…El peliverde de antes…)_

_**Hasta aquí… más en la siguiente secuencia… espero que les complazca esta historia… si os gusta, reviews pliss**_

_**Muchas gracias a aquellos que ya han comentado, me llenan de emoción sus ánimos¡**_


End file.
